This invention generally relates to creating a video stream of an event, and more specifically, to creating a video stream based on the video input from a plurality of persons at the event.
Usually, at major events (such as sports events, concerts, etc.), many people take videos of what is happening. Individually, these videos are valuable primarily only to the persons creating them and to a small group of family and friends who they may show the videos to. Monetizing these videos is difficult because of many reasons including, for example, the quality of the videos, the professionalism of the persons taking the videos, and each video is taken from just one angle. Currently, only event organizers, professional media companies, promoters, and facility owners share in the revenue for videos created at these events. For consumers, they are limited to being able to view these videos only if an entity in the country purchases the rights to broadcast the videos.
This arrangement has a number of significant disadvantages. For instance, typically, there is no way to monetize the video that an individual has taken, and there is no way for individuals who are not present at the event to have a similar or virtual reality experience. In addition, an individual at the event is only able to experience the event from a limited viewing angle, post video creation is time consuming and requires expert skills, and the video angles are limited. Further, there is no way to create an attendee perspective—professional videographers at an event are usually in fixed locations and do not cover the full area of the event. Alternative was to make the video available at significantly lower cost than what exists.